


30 Day OTP Challenge

by AtaVictoria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, WOO HOO, cries, fallen!cas, human!Cas, oh wait thats canon now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtaVictoria/pseuds/AtaVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of fictions by prompt (in the notes section) of Destiel.<br/>(Note: I've stopped updating this piece. However, I may pick it back up at another, less busy time, or, if you like, you can request one of the prompts, if you really want it. I can't guarantee how long I'll take on it, but I will get to it, if you ask.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

"Dean, something about this place doesn't seem right."

"It's just a movie theater, Cas." Dean was never quite sure why Cas found the most normal of places strange, and the most discomforting places typical. Maybe it's because uneasiness is constant, and comfort isn't.

Dean hiked his way to the back row, with Cas trailing a few feet behind him.

As the previews played, Cas pulled his coat around himself and nibbled on the over-buttered, over-priced popcorn. Dean just watched the movie, swigging from his soda every now and then. He found the action in the movie normal, but, for a man who had watched over the world in the darkest of times without intervention, and had smited so many men as God, Castiel found the idea of crime being legal for 24 hours terrifying.

About halfway through the movie, Dean excused himself to the restroom, and, upon returning, found Cas hiding behind his coat collar during a violent scene, peaking out every so often when noise ceased. With a shake of his head, Dean sat back down next Castiel, who was looking like a 10 year-old at his first PG-13 movie. As a particularly scary scene (at least, scary to Castiel) came on screen, Cas let out an especially girly-sounding shriek, and grabbed Dean's hand. A bright blush spread across Dean's face, which he tried to hide by drinking his soda, before he noticed that Cas had no idea. He really was scared, and Dean started laughing. The few people in the theater began to look at him, and so did Cas, finally noticing his hand on Dean's. He slowly turned pink, and started pulling his hand away, but Dean placed his other hand on top of his, and just shook his head, with a smirk on his face. Cas went back to watching the remainder of the movie, with a big grin on his face, and his knees pulled up to his chest.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wouldn't post yesterday, for some reason, so here it is now. Enjoy!

"Dammit!" Cas heard a loud clatter as Dean slammed the hood of the Impala. Sam was at least 3 hours North of them, having left before they woke up. A large amount of smoke rose from the exhaust, despite the fact that the car refused to move forward. But, while Dean was screaming obscenities for no real reason, Cas was sitting on a stone near a lake that they were 'parked' by. He enjoyed it, actually: hearing Dean getting flustered over the car, watching the sun fade as the world got darker around him, and the feeling of the cool rock underneath him.

"Looks like we're stuck here for the night," Dean sneered, obviously pissed over their current situation. He had every reason to be. They were in the middle of nowhere, with a non-functioning car and no way to fix it. Cas snapped out of his calm trance and turned around to gave him a reassuring look.

"We will be fine out here until then." Cas was cool and collected, and just laid his coat out on the ground, threw his arms behind his head, and laid back. The two really didn't have any options. Sleeping in the car would be hell, because they were in Florida, and it was in the high 80's, and someone would die of a heat stroke before the night ended. So, Dean fell beside Cas with a sigh. 

Cas looked around, watching stars light up the sky and remembering the position of each crater on the moon, while Dean shut his eyes and listened to the cicadas buzzing away, hoping, deep down, that they would stay far away from him.

As the sun rose, Castiel woke up, as he always did. Dean, however, would probably wake up about half an hour later. Dean always thought he got up before Cas did, though, because he would lay there, look at the sun rise, and then close his eyes, or go back to sleep, catching up on a few years of no sleep.

As Cas let the light flood his eyes, he rubbed his head against his coat - or, what he thought was his coat. The comforting and familiar feeling of one of Dean's worn t-shirts was where the old trench coat would have been. He lifted his head, to find that he had been leaning on Dean's chest, still rising and falling slowly in his sleep. His face was quickly flushed of color, and he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

Dean's arm still lay just above where Cas's head had been, the way he kept it hanging off of his bed normally, and his head was turned to the side, his mouth slightly open. Cas quickly scurried up, hoping to be up and about before Dean got up.

But, when Sam arrived an hour later, and Dean was still asleep, Cas had wished he'd stayed in bed a little while longer.


	3. Gaming

"OH SHIT!"  
"NO, FUCK, WHY'D YOU KNOCK ME OFF? YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHOSE RAINBOW ROAD!"  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD TO PLAY DIRTY!"

Cas walked into the den, rubbing his eyes. He had taken a nap upon returning home from a hunt, but, apparently, Sam and Dean had not. "May I inquire what you two are up to?" Cas threw himself onto the couch, still groggy from waking up, despite the fact that it was now late at night.

Sam held his remote controller up slightly, so that Cas could see it. "Charlie dropped it off for us. It's a shame you missed her, she wanted to meet you." Cas's pupils shrunk, finally allowing him to see the brightly lit screen in front of him.  
"I suppose that will have to wait until another time... Are you driving small carts on a multicolored path in space?"  
"When you put it that way, it sounds odd, but yes," Sam responded. Dean was deeply absorbed in the game, speaking only to yell out strings of obscenities at Sam.

After an apparent failure, Sam turned around to an obviously curious Cas. "You wanna try it out?" He held the remote out towards him, which Cas took with trepidation. He crossed his legs and sat down next to Dean.  
"How do I operate this?" Cas asked, turning the piece of plastic in his hands. Sam stood over him, putting his hands in the right places and showing him what each button controlled.  
"You choose, Cas," Dean made his character choice quickly, a man in green and overalls, but Cas took longer, before finally choosing a driver named Yoshi, who was a lizard who wore shoes, for some reason. "Try an easier course, first, man." So, Cas chose the first course, and chaos ensued.

Cas constantly went off road, and struggled to gain control of his virtual vehicle. About halfway through the 2nd lap, Dean turned towards Cas, still maintaining his 1st place ranking on the track. "So, what does the winner get?"  
"Satisfaction of mastery of this game?"  
"Oh, come on, Cas!"

As the game finished, with Cas having somehow caught up to 4th place, Dean punched Cas playfully in the arm. "Best 2 out of 3?"


	4. On a Date

"What am I supposed to do?"  
"What you always do. It'll be fine."

Sam sat on the couch, adjusting Cas's tie. Dean would be home anytime, ready to take Cas to dinner. Sam had finally talked him into it. Once Dean returned from his vampire 'check up' a few towns over, the two would be out.

But Cas was nervous. He wasn't quite comfortable with publically socializing, and Dean was still pestered by many of his mannerisms. Cas was nervous that he would get mad, or that he would embarrass Dean in front of everyone. Cas had never been to anywhere more sophisticated than a Waffle House, essentially, and he was  _actually_ going out, to somewhere nice.

Dean plowed through the door, with a bloodstained shirt on, and his duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. Sam raised his eyebrows, looking concerned. "I thought it was just a check up."  
"A few rotten apples in the bunch. Started trying to create more vamps, so the good ones helped me out in bagging 'em." Dean then smiled at Cas, a cut making itself visible on his brow. "Let me take a shower."

Cas sat in the den the entire time, waiting for Dean, fiddling with his thumbs, picking at little pieces of skin, listening to the news on the TV. Dean finally walked out of his room at about 7 o'clock, wearing his fake FBI suit, minus the coat. He looked dashing. But Cas was still anxious. And Dean could tell.

About halfway to the restaurant, Dean pulled over to a gas station, and started turning around. "What's going on? Where are we going?" Dean smiled sincerely, flattered, still, that Cas was so nervous to go out with him.  
"Somewhere you'll be much more comfortable with."

And Dean pulled into to a diner he had been to a few hundred times. The two sat in a booth, and ordered burgers and shakes, and laughed so loudly the waitress started watching them, and so did the few other people who came in. But it wasn't bad staring. It was happy, jealous staring. The kind of staring when you see a couple so comfortable with each other, that had been together for so long, you'd think they had been married in a past life, even though Cas, of all people, knew that didn't happen. But that was the way people looked at them, and Cas was okay with it. He didn't even notice, because Dean was on the other side of that table, chuckling at his dumb jokes, and making some himself, and occasionaly grabbing at Cas's free hand. They leaned back in their seats as they finished their burgers, and Dean ordered a slice of pie, and Cas stole bites, just to make him mad. It didn't feel any different than any other time.

Maybe it _wasn't_ their first date.


	5. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these are all somehow going to go together so hey, maybe I will make them one big thing (they are in the right order for it.

The pair of hunters hopped into the car at about 11pm, with a bag containing burgers for Sam. Cas smiled, passing the bag back and forth in his hands as he sat in the passenger seat. Dean closed his door for him, and then went around to the driver's side, getting in and securing his seatbelt.

Cas threw his head back against the seat, and let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you." He turned toward Dean and smiled.  
"For what?" Dean had his left hand on the wheel, and his right arm was propped up against this seat, as if he was trying to back out, but the car had yet to be started up.  
"For making this easier on me." Dean smirked, as Cas leaned over, and kissed his cheek. Before he could pull away, Dean cupped his hand on his jaw and kissed him back.

It was gentle, like Dean's first kiss, which he hardly remembered. Just his lips meeting Cas's chapped ones (he began to think that maybe he could show Cas what Chap-stick was). It didn't linger far from that. The two pulled away at times to breathe, Cas laid his hand on Dean's shoulder, and occasionally Dean would trace his tongue along the opening of Cas's mouth, just to show him how a simple kiss went. Cas had kissed before, obviously, but never  _just_ kissed. Cas knew how to makeout, and Dean was definitely going to hold off on that. 

After a minute or two, Cas pulled away, watching Dean smirk, and gave a sarcastic scoff. "Just drive." With a wink and a nod, Dean obeyed.


	6. Wearing Each Others' Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just do Cas in Dean's clothes, as its always been a cute little headcanon of mine, because Cas has never had any clothes other than his suit and trench coat, and Dean would never really have reason to wear Cas's clothes.

Cas rolled over in his bed, as the sunshine shone through the cracks between his curtains. He held the duvet and sheet up to his face, breathing in the smell of fabric softener and cotton. He tried to ignore the things summoning him out of bed: morning wood, the smell of Dean's cooking wafting from the kitchen, and the light slowly becoming more pervasive through his window. He finally pulled himself up from the warmth of his sheets, and padded his way into the dining room, where a hot cup of coffee awaited him. Cas was quiet through most of breakfast, as he always was. Sam and Dean had their usual arguments, as Dean flipped through the newspaper, and Sam researched on his computer.

However, as breakfast went on, Dean was chugging a cup of coffee, and, while Sam was sliding around the kitchen in his socks, just to spite Dean, Sam rammed into him, throwing the remainder of the coffee down the front of Cas's shirt, and shattering the mug. "God, dammit," Dean cursed under his breath. Sam starting repeating how sorry he was, and ran to grab a broom, so that Cas would be able to move to take off the soaking shirt without cutting himself. Dean ran to his own room and returned with a fresh t-shirt. "We'll have to get you some of your own, so that you aren't washing the same shirt over and over, but this will do for now." As Cas stripped away his dripping wet shirt and pulled the new one on, Dean smiled. "I'd outgrown it, anyway." Cas pulled down and smoothed out the shirt, feeling the worn, vintage-like fabric. It couldn't have been that old, as the shirt fit Cas perfectly. It was just plain black, with the words "Black Sabbath" written in distinct violet font across the chest.  
Cas looked Dean in the eyes, and smiled in return. "Thank you, Dean."

Sam ran into the room, hopping on one leg while pulling on his boot. "You guys read to go?" Dean quickly ran to grab his own shoes and the duffle bag, and Cas followed. From the other end of the hallway, Cas heard Dean yell "Sam, you're driving!" and laughed. 

As the trio walked out the front door, Dean reached forward and squeezed Cas's hand, and the two silently exchanged everything they were thinking: "I need you", "Thank you", "Don't let go". Cas gripped his hand before seperating into their seats, as a way of saying he would take his hand again.


	7. Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be in the traditional cosplaying sense, because I'm trying to make this as in character as possible, but I'll make it work.  
> Also, I know this is a day late, but I wasn't feeling so hot last night, so I'm posting it now.

"So, there's supposedly a Djinn group in town, only a few, but definitely larger than we've encountered before, all taking cover in the underground culture of the city: not hard to fit in among all the tattoos and crazy style."  
"I thought Djinn only lived in ruins?"  
"Usually. The fuckers are coming out, apparently." Dean hated that the Djinn were here, and he hated the thought of possibly killing himself for a third time to deal with them, because now both Sam _and_ Cas needed him to be okay. But the other hunters in town needed their help, because the most any hunter, that they knew, anyway, had taken on was two Djinn, and, from what they knew, there were definitely more.

"How many people have gone missing?" Cas was obviously curious, having been the only one to not have encountered the Djinn before.  
Sam looked disappointedly at his computer. "Around fifteen? I can't be sure that all the disappearances are because of the Djinn, but it's around there."  
Dean put down his coffee mug on the table with thud. "So, how do we find them?"

Dean looked at his hair in the mirror, as Sam covered his head in the bright blue spray. "I feel fucking ridiculous."  
"Well, it's what we have to do." He was already dressed, his hair pulled back into a ponytail, with heavy eyeliner on that made him look like he hadn't slept in days, and jeans that looked multiple sizes too small.

Cas looked oddly natural in the situation, still wearing Dean's old Black Sabbath shirt, extra hair gel, and old chucks. He looked like he belonged in it.

"This fucking  _sucks_." Dean walked out of the bathroom of the motel, wearing his costume. He had wallet chains hanging down around his hips, a far-too-tight metal t-shirt, and his boots. The outfit, he didn't really mind. It was the  _makeup_ that made it feel strange. He had on a ton of eyeliner, his eyebrows looked two times as thick, he had a fairly-real and badass-looking fake tattoo on his neck, and so much blue hairspray that he didn't have to use hair gel to style it into a mohawk. "I'm a painted whore."  
Cas walked by, just saying "Technically you are, Dean," with such a straight face, Dean couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, and Sam just stared at him with a face that screamed "Your boyfriend just burned you."

As it got dark, they all went out to a bar that someone reported the Djinn taking victims. Instead of risking being kidnapped in their own car, or someone not being able to get to upon one of them being taken, they walked to few blocks there. Sam walked ahead, slouching, with his hands in his pockets, trying to be observant of any Djinn. Dean and Cas walked side by side, attempting to maintain the same pace. Cas looked up at him, and simply smiled, holding out his hand. Dean took his hand in his own without thought, seeing as how he was already as embarrassed as he could get. Upon taking his hand, Dean saw that Cas had his fingernails painted black, and Dean let out a smirk. "This is ridiculous," he snickered, looking down at his boots. Cas looked to be the youngest, yet most mature, of the group, since he was the only one not wearing makeup.  
"I thoroughly enjoy the look on you, Dean." He let out a giggle, trying to contain the laughter of seeing his boyfriend in makeup. "Perhaps, minus the eyeliner." Dean rolled his eyes and jogged forward to catch up with Sam, tugging on Cas's hand. "Let's just get this over with."


	8. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the backup on these! We've had to get someone to come in and fix our internet hookup, so I'm just now getting to post them. Two will be up tonight, and two tomorrow (then, I'll be caught up)!

"Dean, where are all the eggs?"  
"How would I know?!"  
Sam sighed, rummaging through the refrigerator. "I guess we're out again."

"I'll go with you, Dean!" Cas was eager to get out. After the end of the Djinn hunt, Cas had been bouncing off the walls, wanting to see more places, as he slowly got more comfortable in public. Sam stood over the kitchen counter, writing down things that they needed.  
Without looking up from his list, Sam said "He needs to get some more clothes, anyway." Sam was right. Since they'd gotten back, Cas had worn either of his t shirts, his tight jeans or a pair of Dean's old sweats, and the old Chuck Taylor's they had gotten him. Dean sighed, and looked at Cas, excited to just get out of the Batcave.   
"I'm driving."  
"Well, of course, I have no idea how to drive an automobile."

As they pulled into town, Cas looked around curiously, unlike he had when they were on their date (probably due to his nervousness). He looked everywhere from small grocery stores to gas stations. Lebanon wasn’t exactly a sight to see, but Cas looked around the town for the first time as a human being: like this was home, because, now it was.

The groceries for the Batcave were an easy find, but finding Cas clothing was an entirely different story. Cas and Dean had to go to multiple places within 20 miles of Lebanon to actually find everything Cas would need: sweaters and jackets to jeans and tees. Finally, after a few hours out, they had all they needed. On the way back to the Batcave, Cas feel asleep, leaning against a bag of clothes on the window. Dean smirked and let out a chuckle, at the fact that Cas was so easily entertained with his new found life.


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was extremely tempted to start this with "I'm having some friends over!" "What friends? Dean, all your friends are dead!", so please accept the slight awkwardness of this chapter.

“Dean, get the door!”  
“I will answer it!” Cas ran to the door, trying not to slip in his socks. He threw the door open, and young lady with fiery red hair stood before him, in a bright green hoodie, shaking in the cold air. “Are you going to let me in?”

She walked in, already familiar with where she was going. She looked around, obviously curious as to where Sam and Dean were. “So, I can assume that you’re Castiel. Sorry that I missed meeting you last time.” She smiled, extending her hand. Cas cocked his head to the side, looking like a confused puppy as he shook her hand, trying to remember anyone who had come.  
“Charlie..?” Cas fumbled to remember the name.  
Charlie smiled, at the thought of being remembered by a total stranger. “Right you are! So, where are the boys?” As the two made it to the den, Charlie threw herself into a chair, slouching more than Sam in a room with a low-ceiling.  
Cas sat down on the couch beside her chair, rubbing the soft fabric against his hand.   
“Sam is in the shower, and I think Dean is cooking.” As if on cue, Dean wanders into the den with a platter of burgers in one hand and a few beers in the other. Upon seeing Charlie, Dean’s face lights up, the way one’s does when they see a family member they’re close to at a reunion. He drops the platter and the dark brown bottles onto the table before them, and greets Charlie with open arms. Cas observes them, and smiles at how close the two are. He greets her the same way he does Sam upon return from a hunt or when he comes back from death (or when Sam does). Dean plops down on the couch next to Cas, throwing an arm over his shoulder and pulling on him. Charlie smirks, obviously just finding out about the two.  
“Charlie!” Sam slips into the room, greeting Charlie with a hug that’s not quite as sister-like as Dean’s, but equally sincere. Dean invites everyone to dig into the burgers, and for a while, it’s just everyone eating in comfortable silence. Dean and Charlie are the first to finish, and decide upon a Mario Kart battle, while Sam and Cas take the time to eat another of Dean’s delicious burgers. Dean still sat on the couch next to Castiel, yelling obscenities at Charlie, and she retaliating. Sam sat there, laughing at the turn of events, occasionally taking the controller from Dean or Charlie. Castiel fell asleep, leaning against Dean’s shoulder, blocking out the noises of his yelling long enough to let the small amount of alcohol and his sleepiness hit him like a runaway train.

Around midnight, Sam and Dean said goodbye to Charlie, hugs and all, and Cas woke up long enough to say goodbye and awkwardly accept a hug from the young woman. Cas began nodding off while still standing up, so Dean carried him to his bed, and, with a yawn, pulled himself under the covers alongside him.

It just seemed natural, and comforting, and the calmest Dean had been in a while.


	10. Hurt/Comfort

Cas's screams from the backseat got louder and louder, causing Sam to speed up more as they tried to get to the hospital. Dean looked down at his face, blood splattered down the front of his body. He was cold and shaking, and Dean had no idea what to do. This was Cas's first time being hurt as a human being, and being shot multiple times was probably as bad as it could get for a person's first injuries. Cas's head rested in Dean's lap as Dean stroked the former angel's hair back, using the other to compress a wound on the right side of his torso. Cas looked up at him, with those puppy eyes that make you feel like you should give up the world to end his misery, and Dean forced a smile onto his face, despite his worry. "You'll be fine, Castiel." It had been a while since he had said his full name. Dean felt every nerve in his body tell him to hug him, to kiss him, to make him feel loved, but he was also scared that if he even shifted his now-asleep leg, Cas would scream out in pain. He looked out of the window, knowing they had to be close to the hospital. For the first time in a long time, Dean prayed, that where ever God was, he was looking for his angels.

The light flooded Cas's eyes, and the sterile smell of the room around him attack his nose. Suddenly, Dean was leaning over him. "Hey, man..." There was hesitation in his voice, like he might go back to sleep. Maybe he had already. Maybe he had woken up plenty of times, and Dean didn't want to get his hopes up. Upon noticing that he was definitely not going back to sleep, a grin filled Dean's face. He rubbed at Cas's torso, indicating one of his many bandages. "You gave us quite a scare. Four shots. One in your torso, one in your shoulder, two in your leg. The two in your leg weren't so bad: just grazes." Cas tried to pull himself up, before a searing pain in his shoulder stopped him. Dean put a hand on his non-injured shoulder, pushing him gently back into his bed. "Do you need anything?"  
"Something to eat would be wonderful."

Dean returned with a cup of tea and a thermos of soup. Cas smiled, seeing him put together and happy entering the room, unlike he had been when he left, or when he was holding him on the way to the hospital. He had showered, obvious from his still damp hair, and put on clean clothes. From a few feet away, Cas could smell Dean's freshly re-applied deoderant. Dean sat by his bedside, feeding him the soup and occasionally handing him his tea. A while after finishing his soup, Cas lay silent for a while. Wanting to warm his stomach back up, Cas spoke up. "Dean, could you give me my tea?" No response. Cas looked over at his hunter, who was now leaning against the wall in his chair, fast asleep. He smirked, looking at him, peaceful, for the first time since he got shot, and Cas decided that he should rest, too.


	11. Making Out

Cas smiled, walking into the Batcave once again. The smell of the kitchen and the old books and Sam's air freshener filled the house, replacing the invading sterile smell that had filled Cas's nose for so long. He put his things down in his room, having with a few less pieces of clothing and a few more gnarly scars than when he left. However, the house felt the same as it had been when he left, as if it were waiting for his return. A thumping knock against the door, to grab his attention more than anything, since his door was open, commanded Cas away from his nostalgia. "Glad to be home?" Dean leaned against the door, smirking lightly. Cas simply nodded, patting the bed next to him, welcoming his company.

Cas's room was significantly more simple than Dean's. He had a twin bed, an old, stained desk stacked with books, either classic novels or text books found at thrift stores on trips, and a cassette player, surrounded by stacks of British rock tapes. His bed was made, but messily so, stacked with throw blankets, afghans, and quilts. Dean liked it, more than he'd like to admit. It was a stark contrast to his clean cut quarters. It was comforting, like the picture of his mother on his desk, except the comfort of Cas's room filled it and thrived, while the photo simply sat there for when comfort was searched for.

Cas slipped his hand into Dean's, and grinned at him. "Thank you, for taking care of me." Dean leaned against Castiel and kissed him, for the first time since before he got shot, and Cas returned it. It seemed as though Dean had been holding it in, all that time. He needed to let it out, and so he let him. Cas pulled himself onto Dean's lap, letting Dean's hands roam his back, caressing fresh scars and smaller ones where angel wings once sat, shoulder blades and vertebrae exposed from his muscle deterioration due to bedrest. Cas let his tongue trace the tip of Dean's, begging him to let himself go. However, Cas soon realized he wasn't quite prepared for that. Dean laid Cas back onto his bed, himself on top of him, not breaking their kiss once. He started pulling up Cas's shirt, just enough to get his hand underneath, allowing one to caress Cas's chest, while the other hooked just into the top of his jeans. Cas let out a slightly provocative wince, and Dean smirked, hoping that he could get in his pants before the night-

"Dinner's ready!" Sam screamed from the kitchen, letting Dean take a break from cooking, having been at the hospital nearly as long as Cas was. Dean sighed, his deviant plans foiled, but Cas began to laugh loudly.  
"What?" Dean looked offended, as if he were acting childish. Cas stopped long enough to say "Well, that is one way to welcome home a friend." Dean sighed, the way one does when your family member makes a really, really bad pun.  
"Let's go."


	12. Eating Ice Cream

"So, I just shake the bag?"  
"Yes, Cas, just toss it around for a bit."  
"Why are we doing this, again?"  
"Because it's fun, and you wanted to try ice cream."

Dean and Cas were standing in the kitchen, throwing bags of ice and ice cream ingredients around. Dean got into it, usually passing it back and forth in his hands, and occasionally throwing it up towards the ceiling. Cas, however, held the bag by the top, around the zipper, and shook it up and down, in a childlike way.  After 10 minutes of shaking in their various ways, the two had ice cream, fresh for Cas to try.

Dean put both of their bags of ice cream into bowls, since it wasn't able to be put in a cone. Cas took a bite, letting a shiver travel down his spine. Dean smirked, simply saying "Don't press it to the roof of your mouth," before continuing with his bowl. Cas looked confused as he continued to eat his ice cream, looking at its semi-solid state, and feeling it slowly melt in his mouth.  
"How on earth did humans come up with this?" Dean raised an eyebrow at the former angel. "I mean, who would think, "I'm going to sweeten milk and the put it on ice while in constant motion, and see how that works." Cas picked up another spoonful of the mysterious creation and smiled at it, before eating it and enjoying it even more.  
Dean smirked, stealing a spoonful of Cas's ice cream while he was distracted. "Is your's more tasty than mine or-" Dean plopped the spoon into his mouth, shrugging determining that there was no real difference between the two. "Guess it's just the fact that you've never had it."  
Cas smiled, snatching a spoonful of Dean's. "I suppose first times are the best times."


	13. In a Different Clothing Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, looks like I already did this one. I'll do a different one this time (tee hee). Also, pardon the slightly shorter chapter.

"So, why are we going to this music festival, Sam?"  
"Because it's fun, maybe?"  
"I don't see it."  
"I don't know, I think this will be entertaining."

Cas looked... free, for a lack of a better word. His fringed vest, cotton pants, and canvas botas made him look as if he were at the original Woodstock festival. He spun around, allowing the tassel-like ends of his vest to flow around him. It showed off his chest, and Dean was only slightly turned on by this. Sam looked like a regular hippie himself: sandals, an old Woodstock t-shirt that he got in college, and jeans that were ripped up around the bottom, which surprised Dean, because his pants were never too long on him. It was hard for them to be, when he was a fucking giant. "I feel like a prick." Dean held his arms up, showing the loose sleeves of his outfit, making Cas smile, and Sam giggle. Dean gave Sam as best a bitchface he could, but it was hard to bitchface the master. Dean wore nearly the same shoes as Cas, with his regular, slightly ripped up jeans, and a light, long sleeve shirt. To both Sam and Cas, the outfit wasn't all that different, especially because the boots looked much like Dean's house slippers, but Dean exaggerated any slight change in his wardrobe. Cas held an old quilt that he had found in the closet of his room, that one of the Men of Letters must have left there, ready to set it out and listen to the music at the festival.

Cas rushed toward the front door as Sam trailed behind with the car keys. Cas turned around, noticing Dean lagging behind. "Aren't you ready to go, Dean?" Dean looked up at the old soldier, and smirked.  
"Anywhere you go."


	14. In Their Morning Rituals

Dean rose, with a crick in his neck, and Cas curled up around his torso. Dean hadn't moved an inch since the night before, still laying with one arm thrown over the back of the couch, and the other over Cas's shoulder. Cas was curled up in Dean's lap, with his knees tucked up toward his chest, with a blue snuggie on backwards, since his arms covered his chest, anyway. Dean rubbed the back Castiel's head, urging him to get up. He slept like a rock, but he was easy to wake up, like he was worried something would happen, but he had to be rested enough to be helpful. The angel turned over, rubbing at his blue eyes with the equally blue and excessively long blue sleeves. "Good morning, Dean." Dean smirked, acting as though he would stand up and push Cas off of the couch.  
"Come on."

"I'm not quite sure of how I feel about this new toothpaste, Dean."  
"Its just wintermint, Cas."  
The two stood in the bathroom, brushing their teeth as normal. Dean had been used to using the strong mint toothpaste prior to Cas's arrival, and Cas had used plain baking soda. Dean watched in the mirror as the mint burned Cas's mouth, and smirked as he spit it into the sink. He looked up, white residue still left on the corners of his mouth. "This toothpaste is wretched."

"Cas, what kind of jam do you want?!" Dean yelled from the kitchen. Dean always dressed quickly, but Cas was always picky about what to to wear, depending on the weather. Finally he emerged from his room wearing his old chucks, some slightly ripped up jeans, and a gray crew neck t-shirt.  
"Strawberry, please." Dean and Cas sat across from each other, eating toast and drinking coffee. Dean took his black, which Cas found vile, and Cas took his with cream and extra sugar. Sam sat between them, still slumming lazily in his pajamas, researching on his computer. This was how it always went: mostly peace and quiet, and everyone, especially Cas, liked it that way.


	15. Spooning

"Hey, Cas?"  
"Yes, Dean?"  
"What's the sunset like from heaven?"  
"I don't know, I wasn't up there often."

Cas laid underneath Dean's arm, he knees curled up, and his arms in a strangly comfortable position. Dean laid behind him, wearing nothing but cotton boxers and socks, laying nearly straight as a stick, as he always did, with one arm thrown over Cas's side, and the other folded underneath his head. The feel of Cas's t-shirt and flannel pajama pants against him felt like home, and Cas had started nodding off. "Don't go to sleep yet, babe." Cas turned his head over, obviously extremely tired.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I want to talk to you."  
"Then, talk..." Cas pulled Dean's arm from his torso up to his neck, cuddling his chin over it. But Dean didn't know what to say. He was just as tired as Cas, merely fighting it off. So he just rubbed Cas's upper arm, kissed the top of his head, and said "I'm sorry. Go to sleep..."  
Dean leaned against his head, and started humming, as he did from time to time, and Cas's breathing soon fell in sync with the rise and fall of Dean's chest. Dean took the hint that the former angel had finally fallen asleep and pulled the covers over both of them, and slowly followed him, pleading with his mind of for sleep, now that he was the most peaceful he had been since he was before Sam reappeared at Lisa's door.


	16. Doing Something Together

"I'm not sure I want to eat after watching that."  
"Understandably. We did just watch a show about a cannibal serial killer."

Dean laid back on the bed onto Cas's lap, staring at the cieling. "So, no dinner?" Cas shook his head.  
"At least not for a while." Dean bit his lip, thinking about what they should do until they regained their appetites. Before he could say anything, Cas had leaned over and begun kissing him. Dean's mind went fuzzy, as he lost his brain filled with thoughts of how it felt, and how he should respond. "Perhaps we could do this to distract ourselves for the time being." Dean sat up and pulled Cas into his lap, and continued kissing him. Cas pulled away after a few minutes, panting and gasping for air. Dean let his kisses trail down Cas's face to his neck, and just below the neckline of his shirt. Cas's cheeks turned bright red as Dean began to strip away his own shirt.  
"How about this? Much more fun." Cas nodded somewhat nervously. He went back to kissing Dean, mainly to avoid his blush becoming more obvious, and let his hands explore Dean's chest. He could feel the slightly raised skin of his tattoo, and the curves of his collar bones and shoulder blades. They were both well aware of how turned on they were, but Dean grew impatient, and threw Cas backward onto the bed. He crawled on top of him, as he began fiddling with the fastening of his jeans, struggling somewhat. "I-I'm sorry, I'm used to women's pants and-" Cas held a finger up to Dean's lips and mouthed 'It's okay' back at him, before undoing the button and zipper himself. Cas cupped Dean's face in his hands and began kissing him with much more pressure - and tongue - than before. Dean began to pull off his belt and pants himself, when he heard a loud rustling, and then the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey! I'm back! Who wants Chinese?" Dean's face dropped, obviously displeased.  
"Fuck..." he whispered to himself. Cas looked up at him and smiled, gently caressing the right side of his face.  
"We'll finish this later." He winked, and gently pushed Dean off of him. Dean shook is head, smirking, as if to say, "What the hell? Might as well go with it."

Dean pulled up his jeans, giving a nod towards door at Cas, and whispered "Race you." Dean darted out the door yelling "YOU BETTER HAVE GOTTEN DUMPLINGS!", as Cas followed quickly behind, laughing, and trying to readjust his pants.


	17. In Formal Wear

"Did anyone ever show you how to properly tie a tie?"  
"I was a celestial being, Dean. Of what use would a necktie be to me?"

Dean adjusted Cas's tie, as the two prepared to leave for a gallery show, that was supposedly displaying a curse box. "You ready to go, Sam?" Sam slid into the room from around the corner, jingling the keys.  
"Are you driving or not?" Dean swiped the keys from his brother, and pulled the former angel toward the door behind him.  
"Well, this should be an adventure," Cas said as he trailed behind.

"Here you go."  
"Thank you, Dean." Cas didn't drink much, but he was oddly nervous that someone would manage to open the curse box, and unleash whatever hell resided inside of it. He slowly sipped the drink from his martini glass, scanning the room for the box's presence. Dean put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a reassuring look.  
"Calm down, Cas. I'm sure we'll find it, and then we'll be out of here." Cas gave a little nod, just to reassure Dean, still looking around and sipping nervously.

As the night came to an end, after much searching, it turned out that the box they had was not actually a curse box, merely painted to look like one. As the trio returned to the car, Cas had calmed down much more. "Now that we aren't searching for a horrifically cursed item, I feel as if I should say that you look quite dapper, Dean." Dean scoffed, most likely at his use of the word 'dapper', and shoved Cas into the backseat.  
"Shut up, Cas, you're drunk."


	18. Dancing

"No- to the left, Cas, to the left!"  
"Why do I need to do this, again?"  
"Because the next time they have a dance when we're out in public, I don't want you to run to the bar!"

Cas fumbled and tripped over Dean's feet as he tried to follow his lead. Cas's face grew to brighter and brighter shades of red as he became more aware of how horrible his coordination was. "Dean, I'm not sure that I can do this."  
"Come on, just follow me." Dean was like a dad, holding his daughter's hands while she stood on his feet. He knew what he was doing, and, soon enough, Cas did, too. The two were soon turning circles in the den, and Dean had a huge grin on his face.  
"What?!" Cas's cheeks returned to their crimson shade, and Dean just shook his head.  
"You said you couldn't do it!"


	19. Cooking/Baking

"Dean, what on  _earth_ are you doing in-"

Sam's face met with a large amount of flour, leaving him pale faced and coughing for air. Dean and Cas started laughing like children, but ceased upon seeing Sam's bitchface after the dust cleared. " _What?_ " Dean chuckled, taunting his brother, before chucking a few chocolate chips at him. Sam just held his arms into the air, as if cleaning his hands of his the couple and the situation at hand.  
"As long as I don't have to clean it up." Sam proceeded to leave to room, presumably to clean himself off, and Cas and Dean continued their shenanigans.

"How many eggs do we need?" asked Cas, who, while having fun, still had a desire for chocolate chip cookies. Without answering, Dean popped one egg into Cas's hand, and cracked one into the bowl himself.  
"Like so," he said, as he tapped the egg lightly on the counter. Cas tried to replicate the delicate action, but was too delicate, and didn't create any crack in the egg. Cas looked disappointedly at the egg. Dean placed a hand on Cas's, showing him the proper pressure to hit the egg with, and allowed Cas to push his thumbs into the crack himself and put the gooey center into the bowl. Dean then picked up the bowl, whisking at it quickly, obviously getting slightly impatient, partially due to the pair's previous lollygagging.

Half an hour later, just past midnight an impatient Cas and Dean ate much-too-hot cookies, giggling at nothing, and burning their mouths with gooey deliciousness.  
"You've got a little something right here-" Dean scooped up the melted chocolate from the corner of Cas's mouth with his finger, quickly licking it off, not thinking about any context his boyfriend might take out of it. Cas stared at Dean with a look somewhere between turned on and flustered. "What?" Dean questioned as he bit into another cookie. Cas simply shook his head and put a hand on Dean's thigh, just to piss him off.


	20. In Battle, Side-by-Side

"You sure you got this?"  
"I can handle this, Dean."

Cas worked his way into the top of the tree before him, bow and shiver thrown over his shoulder. Cas had picked up archery, and become proficcient in it, so, in order to help Sam and Dean without getting shot multiple times. "The shifters 'll be showing up anytime, so be ready with those silver arrows." Cas nodded, giving a two finger salute to make sure Dean noted his response. 

"So, we've been caught by the Winchesters?" one of the shifters said as he approached. Cas notched and drew back his arrow, letting out a slow breath, totally prepared to aim and fire at the creature slowly coming into his sights. However, it soon became evident that it would be very difficult for Cas.

As the first shifter approached, Cas realized that he had already taken Dean's appearance. Down to the freckles on his nose, the shifter was an exact copy, physically, of Dean. And that terrified him. He had killed Dean so many times, and, when faced with the prospect of having to do it again, Cas wanted to break down. "D-Dean..." Cas whispered into his ear-piece, even though he knew he couldn't respond.

"About fucking time," Dean spit, drawing his silver knife from its holster, flipping it once in the air, just because he could. The second shifter approached, looking like Sam, and Cas knew Dean couldn't do it. "Dean, I'll take down the second one if you can handle the first. If I take them by surprise, I know you can get him." Dean switched the knife from one hand to the other, his sign for "yes". Cas took a breath in and let it out slowly as he lined up and let go of his first shot. Despite his quick moves, Dean ended up tussling with, well, himself. Cas's breath grew jagged as he notched and drew another arrow, trying to prepare himself for what he had to do. He took his deep breath in as he pulled back the bowstring, until-

A loud ringing busted into Cas's ears as the gun fired. It was his first time hearing a gunshot since his injuries and subsequent hospital visit, as Sam shot and killed the shifter with his silver rounds. Sam helped his brother to his feet, and it became obvious, slowly, that Dean was okay, apart from mere cuts and bruises. Cas slung his legs over the edge of the branch, and dropped to the ground with a shake, and a slight pain in his ankles from the impact. "Are you okay, Dean?" Dean gave a nod, before pulling him into a hug, as if it was the first time he'd seen him again. "I'm sorry..." Cas had never told Dean about his having to kill thousands of clones of him, but he did remember his hypnotized near-murder before stealing the angel tablet, and that was enough.


	21. Bathing Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M REALLY SORRY BUT THIS WAS SO PERFECT I COULDN'T PASS IT UP SO ENJOY

"I honestly thought I had shown you how to wash your hair."  
"You did, Dean."  
" **You weren't even using shampoo!** "

Dean stood behind Cas as he showered, lathering his hair through his hands, for the second time, to get all the grime out of it. "That's fucking disgusting, Cas."  
"How would I know? I only noticed once my head started to feel odd." Dean laughed at Cas getting used to being human, and having to do human things. Sometimes it was like talking to a teenager, "Take a shower!", "Don't forget your deodorant!", and other times it was like teaching a toddler, "Dean, how do you tie your shoes?", "Dean, can you help me fold this shirt?". It was great, and embarrassing, and even more so when he didn't know how to do these things, and yet they were fucking. Cas was so innocent, and yet, so knowledgeable. For a guy with the ability to be a physics professor and turn Dean on at the snap of his fingers, he couldn't remember how to wash his own hair.

Cas turned around, taking Dean's advice on washing hair, and lathered the shampoo on top of his head, both of them washing each other's hair, and smiled. "This is nice, Dean." Cas always used his name a lot. It was strange. Dean guessed that he just felt like that was how he should address him, and that was just the way it was. Dean made a mohawk out of Cas's hair and started laughing loudly, so much, Cas grew confused. "What? What did you do?" Dean just kept on laughing, and Cas looked at him like he'd gone mad. So, Dean did a mohawk on his own hair, and then Cas got the idea. "Does that look funny on me?" Dean simply nodded, before kissing the former angel. Cas stood beneath the shower head, holding Dean's jaw in his hands, pulling him closer to him. Dean began to feel Cas's wet body beside him, and held Cas to the tile wall behind him, letting his hands linger along Cas's body. "D-Dean, please, I-I think I'm going to-"  
"You think you're going to what?" Dean thought he was being hot, and he was, but Cas was distracted by the fact that he was, indeed, standing in a puddle of water.

The two clambered to the floor with a thud, and Cas hit his head on the ledge of the shower behind him, and got knocked out cold. Dean stood up, after much effort, and wrapped a towel around both himself and Castiel.

"Dammit, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> Stolen from riseofthefallenone and plantainleaf.
> 
> Day 1: Holding hands  
> Day 2: Cuddling somewhere  
> Day 3: Gaming/watching a movie  
> Day 4: On a date  
> Day 5: Kissing  
> Day 6: Wearing each others’ clothes  
> Day 7: Cosplaying  
> Day 8: Shopping  
> Day 9: Hanging out with friends  
> Day 10: Hurt/Comfort  
> Day 11: Making out  
> Day 12: Eating icecream  
> Day 13: In a different clothing style  
> Day 14: During their morning ritual(s)  
> Day 15: Spooning  
> Day 16: Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex)  
> Day 17: In formal wear  
> Day 18: Dancing  
> Day 19: Cooking/baking  
> Day 20: In battle, side-by-side  
> Day 21: Bathing together  
> Day 22: Arguing  
> Day 23: Making up afterwards  
> Day 24: Gazing into each others’ eyes  
> Day 25: Sick  
> Day 26: Getting married  
> Day 27: On one of their birthdays  
> Day 28: Doing something ridiculous  
> Day 29: Doing something sweet  
> Day 30: Doing something hot


End file.
